<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Season - Kyoutani x Reader by mimi_cee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603845">Every Season - Kyoutani x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee'>mimi_cee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani finally introduces Y/n to the team. When they all comment on how he got such a sweet and innocent girlfriend, Kyoutani lets out a snort. A cute and funny getting together story of different kisses throughout the years and seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Season - Kyoutani x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I like modelling the "reader" after people who've asked me to write for them. So this "reader" isn't the generic type if you were expecting that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe that’s Mad Dog’s girlfriend.”</p><p>There were crackles from the meat cooking at the neighbouring table. Y/n lit the barbeque for their own table as she welcomed them. The entire team was curious to see what sort of girl Kyoutani was dating so Yahaba and Watari decided on her family’s restaurant when they organized a graduation party for the third years.</p><p>Y/n smiled at the boys, “What would you like to order?”</p><p>The large bow in her hair bounced as she nodded, taking their orders. After she went through the list she wrote, confirming their preferences, she pushed up her round glasses with her knuckles before she left to process the order.</p><p>After Oikawa finished gawking at her, he turned to Kyoutani and asked, “How the heck did you end up with such a sweet and innocent girlfriend?”</p><p>Kyoutani, just when he was about to sip his drink, let out a snort instead. They were lucky. If the drink was in his mouth, it would have ended up in their faces.</p>
<hr/><p>A tiny young girl stood in front of Kyoutani in the living room of her house. “Kyoutani, this is Y/n,” her mother introduced her to the five-year-old boy.</p><p>Y/n gave him a sweet smile and waved at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Kyo-chan.” The black bow in her hair slightly shifted as she gave him a small polite nod.</p><p>Kyoutani jumped back a couple of feet, clutching his mom’s shirt once he was at her side. He gave a low growl as he glared at her. He had a feeling he should be weary of her.</p><p>“Ooo,” Y/n cooed. “Can we keep him?” she asked her mom, giggling.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He’s so cute!” Y/n told her. “He’s like a puppy!”</p><p>“He’s not a dog!” Y/n’s mom scolded her.</p><p>Kyoutani continued to scowl at Y/n. When his mom left his side, he tensed up, and retreated to the far side of a couch. He gritted his teeth and sat with all fours on a cushion, not allowing his eyes to leave Y/n’s even as their mothers walked out of the room.</p><p>Y/n ran to her well-worn toy box and stuck her head in. After she searched through it, she told him, “Look, Kyo-chan!” She held up a bright red leaf. “I have one for you too!” she said, revealing a second one. She continued to share about how she picked them up a few days ago when she marvelled at the trees turning into various shades of reds, yellows, and oranges.</p><p>Kyoutani, with his hands still tense, inched closer towards Y/n. Once beside her, he took the leaf from her hand. Staring at the intricate veins on the red leaf, he noted that it was whole and not bent or damaged. His eyes grew as he stared in awe, his scowl finally disappearing and his eyebrows relaxed.</p><p>“It’s pretty—,” he started to say. But just as he tilted his head up to look at Y/n, her face was right in front of his. And then she stole a kiss from him.</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>Kyoutani jumped back, cheeks red and ears flaring. Seeing his reaction, Y/n fell on the floor laughing.</p><p>Clenching his teeth, he knew he should have trusted his instincts and shouldn’t have let his guard down. He wouldn’t be tricked again.</p><p>“Mommy! Kyo-chan bit me!”</p>
<hr/><p>“It’s your turn,” Kyoutani told Y/n with a smirk. He was one pair of cards ahead of her in their game of Go Fish, but she didn’t give up yet.</p><p>Y/n’s mom was watching the two kids play through the opened sliding door to their backyard. A cool spring breeze would sometimes enter the kitchen as she prepared some kimchi for a future meal. She could see the two sitting on an outdoor mat as they continued taking turns removing a card from the other’s hand.</p><p>Now at eight-years-old, Kyoutani would often be at Y/n’s house whenever his parents needed a babysitter. He still didn’t exactly like Y/n, but he didn’t have much of a choice.</p><p>At first he wouldn’t even talk to her. He would sit at the couch, cautious of Y/n’s every move, waiting for his parents to come back. But Y/n’s parents were kind to him. They noticed Kyoutani’s discomfort so sometimes her dad would take him out of the house. Some days it would be for ice cream. Other days they’d grab a burger. He even brought Kyoutani to a volleyball game once. But over this past year, Kyoutani finally got along with Y/n - or at least enough to get through a couple of games.</p><p>Kyoutani eyed at the two cards in Y/n’s hand, wearing his perpetual scowl. He licked his lips just before he grabbed a card from Y/n. He placed his pair of cards on the mat with a smirk. He won.</p><p>“You cheated!” Y/n accused him. Kyoutani rolled his eyes, accustomed with Y/n’s inability to lose. “I demand a rematch!”</p><p>“Hmph,” Kyoutani crossed his arms, scowling as he looked away.</p><p>Y/n’s mom sighed and shook her head. “When are they finally going to get along,” she commented to herself.</p><p>“We do get along!” Y/n told her mom. As if to prove her point, she quickly leaned towards Kyoutani to give him a peck on his cheek.</p><p>He flinched and shuffled away from Y/n, grimacing at her gesture. She laughed at his reaction as usual.</p><p>“What did I tell you about kissing Kyoutani!” her mom scolded her. “You’re torturing the poor boy!”</p><p>“But I only kissed his cheek this time!”</p><p>As Y/n continued to argue with her mom, Kyoutani attempted to scratch the cooties off his cheek, unaware of the red hue on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>Kyoutani got out of bed after hearing pebbles tapping his bedroom window. He pushed the curtains open to see Y/n below, standing in front of his house. After nearly seven years of knowing her, she still does things that he could never predict. He groaned as he watched her breathe into her palms and rub them together. There was no snow on the ground, yet it was cold enough to see her breath. Y/n wore earmuffs which matched the signature black bow in her hair.</p><p>When he let her in, she threw off her scarf and earmuffs, letting out a big yawn before curling up on his living room couch.</p><p>“Why are you here when you’re so tired?” Kyoutani asked her.</p><p>“I stayed up last night to finish up that history project with Kimiko,” she replied, not quite answering his question. “I shouldn’t have paired up with her,” she laughed. “She thought I was smart because I worked hard. But I thought she was smart because she hung out with the smart kids.”</p><p>Kyoutani smirked, taking a seat at her feet as she lay on the couch.</p><p>“Turns out we both share a brain cell,” she giggled. “Kimiko is fun but she’s too much of a clown. We get so distracted when we’re together. I don’t know if we’ll get an A.“ She groaned. "Remind me to never do a project with her again.”</p><p>“Never do a project with her again,” Kyoutani plainly told her with a smirk.</p><p>Y/n rolled her eyes and then jabbed his side with her toes. Kyoutani jerked away from her feet and shoved them away.</p><p>Y/n sat up beside him and hugged her legs. She turned to look at him and said, “Don’t you wish we were in the same class so we could study together?” </p><p>Kyoutani feigned disgust at the thought.</p><p>“Hm?” she prodded as she batted her eyes at him. When she leaned in closer to him, pretending to kiss him, Kyoutani pushed her face away with his whole palm. She pouted, then got up to finally open the paper gift bag she brought with her.</p><p>“I have something for you.” She pulled out her notebook, pieces of coloured paper peeking out of the edges. She stood in front of him, revealing the notebook’s cover. Y/n had pasted together a picture of the two of them with the words “Happy 12th birthday” written underneath in her handwriting.</p><p>Kyoutani blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say. His shoulders relaxed, still staring at the scrapbook.</p><p>“I know it’s still a few hours until your birthday, but I didn’t want to miss it—”</p><p>Kyoutani wrapped his arms around her. He felt her tense up before she started to pat his head.</p><p>Kyoutani had a rough day. He heard his teammates talking behind his back again. He didn’t care to be their friends, but he at least longed for a team where he felt like he was wanted.</p><p>Y/n kissed his hair and hugged his head. Kyoutani sighed, deciding this was enough for now. He could be a lone wolf with volleyball knowing he didn’t have to be one with her.</p>
<hr/><p>Textbooks, pens and notebooks covered the kitchen table. Y/n dropped her head on her notes, exhausted from studying.</p><p>“I’m just going to close my eyes for a bit,” she told Kyoutani. “Wake me up if I actually fall asleep.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just go home?” he replied as he scrunched his brows, still glaring at the words in his textbook.</p><p>“Because I’ll fail the test tomorrow.”</p><p>Kyoutani glanced at Y/n, her necklace catching his eye. Its pendant dangled as she stirred with her eyes still closed.</p><p>“Where’s your uniform’s bow?”</p><p>“I threw it out.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I know,” she yawned. “But it doesn’t match this bow,” she said, pointing to her hair. “And I like this necklace.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Kyoutani didn’t bother. He knew the teachers would let her get away with it anyway. Even if they asked about her modification, she would just claim she lost it.</p><p>Kyoutani checked his phone. It was July 6, one of the days Y/n used as an excuse to flirt with him. He frowned, knowing that lately, he wasn’t the only person she teased.</p><p>They entered high school that year. With new faces, students were eager to get to know each other. Some looked to make new friends while others searched for dating potentials. So there was one guy who made a pass on Y/n, and as they got to know each other, Y/n started to tease and flirt with him too.</p><p>Whenever Kyoutani saw them together, he shoved the guy aside and took Y/n with him. Y/n would prod him, asking if he was jealous. He denied it every time. He knew she wasn’t serious when she flirted. She just liked getting a reaction.</p><p>Like with him.</p><p>He sighed at his unrequited feelings, pondering the pointlessness of them. It was pathetic. Gazing at Y/n shut eyelids, he wondered if he should put his feelings to rest too.</p><p>“I’m awake!” Y/n exclaimed, popping her head up and causing Kyoutani to flinch. He relaxed when she plopped her head back on the table. She turned to Kyoutani, staring at him. Kyoutani blinked a few times, wondering if she was going to say something. She did.</p><p>“Kyo-chan, you’re so pretty.”</p><p>Kyoutani rolled his eyes, knowing she was in her loopy mode and definitely too sleepy. “You should go home now.”</p><p>“Noooo~ I don’t want to.”</p><p>He rubbed his head, not knowing what to do with her. “Ugh, just go already,” he complained, grabbing her arm.</p><p>“But I want to stay with you,” she replied. He scoffed, shoving her arm back to her, before she continued. “I love you, Kyo-chan.”</p><p>Kyoutani choked up a bit. Did she really mean that? He studied her eyes, realizing she was serious. But his doubts still lingered, hesitant to reply.</p><p>He went for it. He didn’t care anymore. He took this opening, hoping to keep his feelings alive and awake.</p><p>So he swooped in to give her a deep kiss, finally releasing the months - no, probably years - of longing for her. And she returned it.</p><p>After they broke apart, she commented with a smirk, "Did you remember it was international kissing day?”</p><p>“No, I forgot,” he lied, going for another kiss.</p>
<hr/><p>“I can’t believe Yahaba got sick and missed this,” whispered Oikawa.</p><p>“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied with a smirk. “He was the one who was curious about her the most.”</p><p>Kyoutani watched Y/n as she came back to their table. She took the seat beside him and snuggled up against him when he placed his arm around her. She puckered her lips, asking for a kiss. Kyoutani gave a snort and rolled his eyes. But upon seeing her frown, he decided to give her a peck anyway.</p><p>“Ewww…,” Hanamaki teased them.</p><p>“PDA! PDA!” Matsukawa chanted.</p><p>Kyoutani glared at them while Y/n giggled at his reaction like usual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. If you did, please check out my other stories. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>